1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electrical connectors and, particularly, to an electrical connector and a plug thereof capable of adjusting the plugging direction of the plug.
2. Description of Related Art
With the development of communication technology, electrical connectors are widely used for communicating transmissions. Typically, an electrical connector includes a socket and a plug. The socket includes a housing with an insert hole and a number of signal pins received in the housing. The plug can be inserted into the housing through the insert hole to electrically connect with the signal pins received in the housing, thus, the plug can be electrically connected with the socket for communicating transmissions. However, during plugging the plug into the socket, if the plugging direction of the plug is not parallel to the center axis of the insert hole, either the plug or the socket may be damaged.
What is needed, therefore, is an electrical connector and a plug thereof capable of adjusting plugging direction of the plug to overcome or at least mitigate the above-described problem.